An Eye For– And So Forth
by stranger12
Summary: Finn had heard of Alicia Florrick
**The Good Wife – An Eye For– And So Forth**

Finn had heard of Alicia Florrick

* * *

Being a long time Chicago resident, of course Finn had heard of the infamously vicious and intelligent Florricks. Most importantly given his current predicament however, he had heard much about its lady, its true leader and master manipulator – Alicia Florrick.

He had heard whisper that she had once been from a good family, with a loving father, a flighty mother and a smart brother, but it had all been left behind once she married Peter Florrick, then only the son and heir of the Florrick criminal empire. Some years after their marriage, he became its figurehead – even the tall, proud man could admit his wife was the true brains of the operation.

And she was. By God, but Finn was shaking in his boots as he stood in front of her. Well, knelt in front of her, trying not to stare at the cold, dark eyes set on him and only him.

"Your sister" – the woman said in her characteristically soft voice – "owed us a great deal, Mr. Polmar"

"I know, Mrs. Florrick" – he managed to say.

"Please look at me, Mr. Polmar?" – with difficulty, he did. As deadly as he knew she could be, she was just as beautiful, her edges and demure appearance only giving her an even more intimidating look to her.

Had he met her under different circumstances, he would have lived to make her smile, to make her look at him. At the moment, though, he wished he could run and never again set eyes on her.

"As your sister has met her... End, Mr. Polmar, her debt has passed along to her next of kin, hence your presence here"

"I understand" – and damn him, but he did.

"She did not have much to interest us, Mr. Polmar, however you..." – she paused and her face twisted into something one might call a smile. Finn, however, could only think of sharks about to devour their prey – "I understand you are a lawyer of some skill"

"Yes, ma'am" – what use was modesty when a gun was trained to his head? Even if he could not see it, he knew all of Mrs. Florrick's men needed only a split second to end him.

"We always welcome lawyers and doctors here" – she tilted her head almost playfully – "Plenty of work to be had around here"

"I... I have a job, Mrs. Florrick" – he dared say.

"I concur. Call the tailor, Mr. Polmar needs more appropriate clothing for his new job"

"Mrs. Florrick–"

"Unless you have the money your sister owes us? Plus interest?"

"I don't, but I'm sure I can–"

"Be of much use, yes, I agree" – she finished, not even hiding the mockery and ruthlessness of her tone – "Hmm... I think I will enjoy having you around, Mr. Polmar. I'm sure Cary will like the company, at the very least" – she paused – "He's our other lawyer, a lovely man, that one"

"Please, Mrs. Florrick. I'll work outside of the– I'll work triple the amount I do now, I'll get you your money, please"

"And if you work for us for one year, Mr. Polmar, you'll have earned enough to pay back what you now owe us, plus a little bit to keep you tidied over while you search for work outside of the organization, not to mention your new wardrobe. But, why are we getting ahead of ourselves? You'll like it here, I assure you. Cary didn't like it here at first either, and look at him now! Never seen a happier lawyer, and you guys are so very dour, usually"

"One year?" – Finn said, keeping his head up high and his voice as steady as possible. She inclined her head.

"You'll enjoy being our in–house counsel, Mr. Polmar, it's never boring"

"I'm sure" – he mumbled.

"Now, get up, go get fitted for your new suits, and then" – after he got on his feet and quickly dusted himself off, she thrust a file onto his hands – "Your first assignment. Cary will walk you through what kind of service we require and demand from our employees, I have no doubt you'll be settled in soon enough"

"Colin Sweeney?" – he questioned, reading the first page of the file.

"He's a dear friend of ours, and he would like to... Renegotiate his contract" – her expression made him wonder just how deep into the bowels of the Chicago criminal world he'd fallen into, and how far he'd be pushed into by the time his supposed year was up.

"I... Will see to it, Mrs. Florrick"

"Please, now that it's all said and done, do call me Alicia" – she got up and looked at him with dancing eyes – "May I call you Finn?"

"Of course"

"Great! Happy hunting"

That didn't sound ominous at all.

* * *

Because c'mon. If Peter were a mob boss and Alicia his wife, she would totally be the one to fear.


End file.
